Can You Defeat a Monster?
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: A little magical creature can be not as harmless as it seems at first. What will happen if it will be gotten to one girl of the famous trio from Cackle's? Problems ensue. Somehow, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill appeared to be involved in a fight.


A/N: The general idea belongs to the long detailed fan-fiction request on vk com which includes the trio, Miss Hardbroom and a concrete monster. The idea changed partly, Miss Drill added (of course!). and therefore here's a bit from/reference to my fan-fiction The Best Witch and the Best Holidays.

XXX

Another term at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches has finished. It was time for girls to fly home. Of course, their teachers will leave the castle too, but it will be in a couple of days.

'Nevertheless, Mildred Hubble has finished another term,' Miss Hardbroom said to Miss Drill when the Academy had become almost completely empty.

'Second year, dear,' the Flying teacher added. 'In spite of this, Mildred saved our school when she was in first term only.'

'Yes, you're right, but I hope we can take a rest from her antics during these holidays, at least.'

'Const, I have to say again, part of her antics happened because of somebody, Ethel Hallow, for example.'

'I do remember; here is no need to remind about it. Can we spend holidays without bringing up a problem named Mildred Hubble?'

'Agree; it will be much better when we shall leave the school very soon and . . .' Imogen moved very closely to the older witch and said quietly (in case if Amelia Cackle or Davina Bat will enter), 'I am looking forward to fly home and to what will be there every day.'

The Potions teacher replied quietly because of the same reason, 'Idgie, don't tease me.'

'If it will make you feel better, I do tease myself too.'

'A draw,' Constance commented emotionlessly.

'However, nothing stopped you from being in my room last night and from many other wonderful consequences of us being in the same room when everybody asleep or in their rooms pretending to, at least.'

'I did.' The potions mistress smiled. Imogen could not resist and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Constance kissed back almost at once. It was a wonderful kiss; well, like every time. Alas, they had to stop it very soon; because being seeing was out of 'constant vigilance'— the rule they followed since the day before Imogen became the teacher officially.

'Here are no pupils already; therefore we shan't have a lights out duty. Plus, it implies that we're almost free.' Imogen smiled widely.

'Yes, but job is job.' Constance replied. Nevertheless, few moments later, she looked her girlfriend from head to toe.

'Anyway, my offer accepted.'

XXX

Good events happen eventually. The late evening had come; Imogen and Constance could be together in Imogen's room.

'We'll leave the school the day after tomorrow.' The gym mistress said knowing exactly what her girlfriend felt.

'So soon, but at the same time. . .'

'It doesn't matter now.' Imogen looked at Constance and smiled.

The witches were lying in the bed and could do whatever they wanted.

'Do you want the proof?' The brunette asked.

'The proof of what?' The P.E. teacher did not understand what was about to happen.

'I want to do something to show that your most recent words were true.'

It was not matter what will happen, anything will be wonderfully.

Constance moved a bit closer and kissed Imogen on the lips. The kiss was accepted at once; it was more than the proof. Tenderness was what they both wanted and needed.

'Oh, Const, it was. . .' The Flying teacher was looking adoringly at her girlfriend.

'I do know, dearest; it was as wonderfully as you are.'

Imogen couldn't resist doing something in reply. Silencing spells were cast, and there was no point in constant vigilance more. She started to caress the wonderful witch near her. Caresses were amazing, and they let to forget anything bad. It was what let them to relax; it was bliss. They shared some kisses in between.

After many years together, Imogen knew what to do to make result very desirable. Of course, there were moans. Constance didn't want to hide how happy she was.

'Idgie, I love you very much.' She had said it before countless amount of times. It wasn't matter, except desire to make her amazing Idgie happy. She could repeat it again and again, and it was mutually.

'I love you very much too.'

It was her turn; the Potions teacher willed to show how strongly she loves her girlfriend.

The Flying teacher was lying; her pose was innocent, but her thoughts weren't definitely.

'You want to give me more proofs, darling?'

'Not quite so.' The witch smiled at her thoughts.

'I do know, probably.' The blonde witch didn't want to say that she knows everything.

'Probably? You didn't know how I want to caress you? Maybe you need to think about last later evening?' The brunette witch was teasing on purpose.

'Oh, it was wonderfully. I wouldn't mind if you decided to do it again.'

'Anytime you'll want, honey. I'm at your service.' It might sound strangely, but it was absolute true. When they were in private, Miss Hardbroom was very Constance— the wonderful, amazing, loving, and very emotional woman.

'Idgie, what will you say if I'll do so? Or maybe so?' Each phrase was accompanied with tender caresses.

'It's a perfect start and here has to be continuation.'

'Being in private has many wonderful possibilities, and we don't going to miss a main of them,' Constance said, caressing Imogen again which made the P.E. teacher to moan. It was perfectly really.

'We thought we haven't much of a freedom.' With these words, she started to caress other parts of the body— where Imogen needed it exactly.

Reaction was almost at once— there was no need to hide how great Constance made her feel every time.

'I suppose you want me to touch here too.' It was not only 'I want to do the same what you did to me', it was 'I would do it regardless'; because I love you very much.

'Oh, my dearest, it was great in every way.' Imogen smiled broadly.

'I love to make you happy.'

'It's mutually since the very beginning, and there was something there even before the day we became girlfriends.'

'Only one night left before we shall be at home.'

'Dear, don't tease me, please.'

'I have the same right to tease you as you. It's fairly, dearest.'

'Yes, but it better to sleep now. When we'll awake, we'll be close to the fly away day. Good night, darling.' Imogen said nothing more and closed eyes.

'2-1.' Constance concluded and sighed quietly. 'You have won, my love.'

Few minutes later, two witches were asleep.

XXX

Four teachers spent next day doing the same job as they did on previous day. The witches headed by the Headmistress were preparing rooms to be ready for new term. There wasn't much to do, but they needed to change linen in every room. They decided to do it before being off to have holidays to be able not come back until few days before new term.

Both, Constance and Imogen would have agreed to leave the Academy right after the girls, and therefore come back earlier. On the other hand, this routine will be over very soon, and they will be feeling like their holidays will last a bit longer. When Constance thought about future, she wasn't very glad. It's great to start holidays earlier, but there's nothing great to finish them earlier when you have such a wonderful girlfriend. And when you live together and there's nobody there especially.

Anyway, both witches agreed that anticipation and wait isn't as bad as they thought at first, and it will make their 'reward' a bit more desirable.

XXX

Constance and Imogen left the Academy together. Amelia and Davina weren't surprised. Why best friends can't do something together on holidays? In fact, they were far from best friends, and they were going to take advantage of free time being at home and sharing a bed especially.

However, they decided to do something else. During last month, whenever somebody turned a radio on, when it came to local news, they heard about a local holiday. It wasn't a real holiday, it was a jubilee of a local park and there will be a fair which will be accompanying with different games, contests and competitions. The witches had no idea who else decided to go to there. It had to be the best day of holidays; because Imogen and Constance were smart and they supposed to have many presents afterwards. Well, time will show.

Nobody could imagine which consequences this fair will have. Nor Constance, nor Imogen knew what will happen, and it was much better. Why they needed to worry about something which will happen anyway? People need to listen to good advises. When they don't, bad things can happen. Sometimes, it's possibly to won over the darkness, but some consequences can be too hard to fight with, even if you're very smart, strong and fearless.

The witches decided to fly home not taking rest in the woods as always.

'Dare to fly home without stop?' Imogen asked before they were going to sit on their broomsticks. 'I would want to appear there right now.'

'Challenge accepted.' Constance said and gave _the look_ which meant, 'Yes, I want you too.'

As soon as the women entered home, they put broomsticks away and put luggage on the floor. The P.E. teacher was standing very closely to a wall, and the potions mistress knew what they needed at that moment. Unlike the Castle Overblow, these walls were smooth and the whole thing was even a bit better.

Constance pressed herself to Imogen the way that their certain parts of bodies touched, and this excited them a lot. The Flying teacher was 'caught' in between of Constance and the wall, and she couldn't imagine a better position.

The brunette stroked the wonderful body of her girlfriend a bit before she kissed her on the lips. How long they waited for this moment to come. The witches wanted to show how strongly they love each other. There were no bans and no limits.

It was only one of many advantages of being alone, and the women couldn't wait to do the rest.

'We need to deal with luggage now, don't we?' Constance asked when they were able to stop their hot snogging session.

'After we'll go to the bathroom,' Imogen corrected. 'I suppose, you want to do much more.'

'I think what we have done satisfied our moral hunger.'

'Miss Sarcasm, stop teasing me.'

'You are Miss Sarcasm too, and you have teased me a lot since the girls left the Academy.'

'A pupil learnt something from her wonderful teacher.'

'Thank you, but it wasn't me. We spent together very many time during your study at Cackle's, but I taught you magical subjects. You were born with this wonderful ability.'

'A bit yes, but you were my form mistress which means that our class was spending with you more time than the rest of girls. Oh, how I loved your sarcastic remarks. I willed to reach your level which was bigger than mine in very many times.'

'You reached it. You had nothing than A+ at the time you had finished Weirdsister College, at least, or maybe earlier. It doesn't matter. I'm proud of you, my dear.' The Potions teacher smiled.

Imogen smiled in reply. 'Workaholics need to take a rest.'

'"Being on a cloud nine" has nothing with "take a rest".'

'Wonderful comparison. In this case, we can call it "workaholics need to please themselves".'

'Idgie, I want to please you, not myself, and I do it many years.'

'We both do. We need to repeat it again now. We have waited it very long not for delaying even a bit. Why we were flying without usual rest in the woods?'

'If say honestly, luggage can wait a bit.'

'I don't think we'll be confined by "a bit".'

'Many sentences can have subtext.'

'I love when you use subtext. At first, it seems like "no" or "a bit" or "I haven't decided yet" or many different meanings, but in fact, it means "yes" or "a lot" or "much more than you can imagine".'

'This 'a bit' was definitely not a bit.

XXX

Few days since the teachers had come back home have passed. It was warm August evening.

Constance turned a radio on. It was a bit later, and she heard only the end of news, '. . . the fair will be in *the woman said the park's name* tomorrow since 12 A.M.'

'Darling, this day has come almost.' The potions teacher said when Imogen had entered the room.

'Oh, the fair. We'll bring many presents, I suppose. We'll need to use all the skills and knowledge we have, and result will be bloody brilliant.'

'We shall,' Constance replied and grinned at her happy thoughts about near future. If she had known even a bit of what will happen, she would think twice before being so happy. They had no idea about anything bad, so they looked forward to tomorrow and were calm absolutely.

XXX

The day of a local park's jubilee a.k.a. the fair which was accompanied with different games, contests and competitions had come.

The witches were ready early to be in the park at the opening of the 'holiday'. They took a bag each and one additional too; because their intuitions 'said' that they will need something to put all the presents in.

Finally, two witches left home and headed towards the bus stop. Constance and Imogen looked like the rest of non-witches and non-wizards. If somebody would think they can conjure, this person would laugh at herself or himself; because none of the woman looked like one, and they wasn't going to do something to reveal their real self.

There was something magical in that non-magical bus travel. There was no real magic, but their anticipation towards upcoming events was similar to a magical outburst.

Constance Hardbroom and Imogen Drill are witches. However, they were going in the park where will be the fair, and whichever contests and competitions will be there, whey will be playing fair. There will be no magic involved; otherwise it would be very dishonestly.

For other people, they looked like two friends or maybe relatives even. In fact, both variants were right and wrong at the same time. They were much more than friends or best friends. They weren't real relatives, however their relationship was better than many relatives' ones.

Well, not to mention, nobody could imagine they were lesbians.

The witches, who pretended to be non-witches, arrived just in time— the fair almost had started.

Near the park's enter was a big poster with that day's programme.

'Oh, this day will be very interesting for both of us,' Imogen commented when they had read the whole text.

'Yes, here has something for both of us— sports games and literature quizzes.'

'Darling, I'm capable of much more than sport games only, and you know it very well.' It was teasing a bit. If it happened when they were in private, it would have led to some kisses and caresses almost immediately.

'How I can forget our happy past? No way, dear.'

'Of course, you can't. By the way, literature quizzes will be only few times, but sport-something will be all the time, and it will be in different places also.'

'You won again.'

Constance and Imogen went away from the enter of the park enough, and they didn't look back. Why they needed to do it for? It was much better, because. . .

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, near the enter was staying a small group of the girls. They were witches; although it was hard to believe looking at them wearing normal clothes and doing nothing magical. However, one of the girls. . .

'But what's wrong if I'll just use my right hand a bit?' The tall girl didn't want somebody else to realise something, so she used a synonym which only other witches could understand.

'It's a fair, so please play fair.' The beautiful girl with light brown hair said and then added, 'please'.

'Maud, you're our "wants to be right" girl, not me.'

Another girl decided to help her friend.

'Enid, Maud's right. We shall play fair. We want you to do the same. If you won't. . .' Mildred Hubble (it was she) thought for few moments and added, 'I shall tell H.B. everything.' If only they knew their form mistress Miss Constance 'H.B.' Hardbroom was in the same park at the same time. Maud and Mildred would have been not very glad to see H.B., but they wouldn't mind to see Miss Drill. If not think about possible consequences, Enid wouldn't want to see any of their teachers, even the Headmistress Amelia Cackle, kindest of them. She wanted to have fun and nothing more.

'All right', Nightshade agreed, thinking that these competitions and contests won't be very hard and she will have prizes by honest way. Well, time will show.

Most of competitions, games and contests don't needed a stage even. Why sports games had to happen on a stage? No, it was definitely not a right thing.

Two Cackle's teachers decided to go further in the park to choose in which competitions, games and contests they want to participate at first.

Unlike them, as soon as the girls saw a sport game 'Catch a Fish', they decided to play. This game supposed three separate players who needed to catch a big flat coloured wooden fish by an usual fishing rod. There was a problem— these fishes were lying on the ground and each of them had a small metallic arc near a mouth. Of course, there in the game amount of players is unlimited, but there were only three fishes and three fishing rods prepared for the game.

The girls stood in three queues and started to wait when it will be their turn to play.

When a player had caught a fish, she or he had a paper rectangular token as a reward. When a person had enough amount of them, she or he could go to few tents where were prizes and exchange own tokens.

Maud Moonshine caught her fish first and needed to wait her friends, although they started earlier— previous players in their queues caught fishes quicker than those who played before Maud.

The girl was holding her first token— one of many following ones, she was sure. Well, time will show.

The girls played this game few times, before they decided to look for other games, contests and competitions.

At that moment three friends had the same amount of tokens. This was only start, so who knows how things will go?

When friends went further in the park, they saw tents where different goods, sweets and pastries were selling. Yes, it was the real fair.

Nonetheless, Enid liked to play fair; at least, when she needed to catch a fish, there were no opponents, except time and the fish itself. She liked this challenge.

Few hours later, the girls had presents, but some of tokens had not been exchanged yet; because each of them wanted to have a bigger prize.

Out of three girls, Maud was the one who had more presents. In spite of this, Mildred and Enid didn't envy and were glad what they won.

At this time, Imogen decided to play 'Catch a Fish'. If the girls would hear what happened next, they might not believe own ears, and own eyes if they would see what was about to happen.

'I want to play this game too.' Constance said.

'You?' Imogen was very surprised. If she wouldn't have known that they have many similarities, she would be surprised many times more. On the other hand, if think how great Constance flew on a broomstick. . . It's sport too.

'Why not? We'll have more prizes if shall be participate in more games, competitions and contests.'

'You want to play because you want, or you want to play because we'll have more prizes?'

'Both, but first variant is more true.'

'In this case, we both shall be playing.'

At this time, there was a break of the game, so the women stated to play at the same time.

It might seem strangely, but they caught their fishes almost at the same time. It was a draw definitely.

'Repeat again?' Constance suggested. 'We have some time before other literature quiz.'

'Of course,' Imogen agreed and smiled.

At this time, the girls' prizes were photo albums (Maud had two and her friends has one each), pipes, cassettes with songs for a player, notebooks, pens and other.

Eventually, two witches (looked like non-withes) come to a place where last literature quiz will start in few minutes.

Constance and Imogen answered some questions, and received few prizes for them.

Soon, a man who was a local magazine editor, decided to give a book to somebody as a prize if a person will beat him. He said, 'The one who will ask me a question about local architecture I shall not answer, will receive this book.'

Of course, everybody wanted to be a winner, and they started to ask questions, but the man answered every of them without problems.

It was time for Constance Hardbroom to ask a question. She hoped the editor won't answer it.

'Which text written on (the woman said the monument's title)?'

The man replied almost at once.

'No', Miss Hardbroom knew she won. She corrected, 'There's also "1782 year".'

'Well, we have a winner.' With these words, the man handed Constance a red book, hardcover titled 'The Magic Sideboard.' It consisted from a tails of young local writers.

Few minutes later, Imogen looked on the right, and it seemed to her that she was seeing the famous trio they were more than happy to forget about until next term. She said nothing about own suspicious. 'When Mildred and Enid are together, it's even more dangerous than when they're apart.' The Flying teacher added inwardly to herself.

Some time had passed. When the teachers were about a mile near the exit, it seemed for Constance that she was seeing the famous trio who talked to a woman. The potions mistress decided not to share suspicious with her girlfriend. If only she knew what will happen very soon, she wouldn't be silent even a moment.

'We were absolutely right when decided to take an additional bag,' Imogen commented looking at big amount of prizes which were lying in their bags. Enough space was filled by books.

If only Constance knew the girls needed their help at this very moment, she and Imogen would be there at once. Alas, the girls and their teachers couldn't predict what was about to happen.

Few minutes before Constance had seen the trio, there happened something unexpected.

A woman approached to the trio. There was nothing suspicious in her looks, but it was a bit strangely why she decided to come to them. 'Girls, I saw each of you won a photo album. Alas, when I had arrived to the park, there were no photo albums, but my daughter wanted something very similar to what you won. I would want to suggest you a very good exchange. One of you will give me your prize, and I'll give you. . .' She opened a bag and put out a small fluffy animal.

'What is it?' Enid was interested immediately.

'I haven't given it a name yet. You can call it Fluffy or Sweetie. It's cute, isn't it?'

In Maud's point, this little fluffy animal with strange ears which reminded bat's wings, not seemed cute.

'Sorry, but we need photo albums and don't want to exchange them.' Maud said.

'Why not? You have few photo albums, aren't you?'

'Yes, but I need them for myself.'

'Come on, Maud, this little fluffy creature is much better than any prize we have won.' Enid exclaimed.

'I want this exchange.' Mildred said without hesitation.

Maud didn't believe that woman and didn't change her mind. She even threatened Mildred and Enid by 'I shan't help you if something bad will happen', but really she knew she won't leave her friends. 'Mildred, please. Here has to be other rational girl, not only me.'

The woman decided to stop Maud's attempts. 'Dear, this cute animal is so sweet and wants to be a pet of one of you.'

'Yes, I do agree.' Enid couldn't tear her gaze form that fluffy creature.

'Enid, no! Please, listen to me.'

In spite of any words Maud said, Enid Nightshade didn't follow a wise advice. Mildred Hubble was very glad about what was going to happen.

Enid put the photo album out and handed it to the woman. Instead of it, she got a little fluffy animal. Exchange has happened.

None of three witches had an idea what this animal is (they had never seen or read about something even partly similar), what it eats, what it likes to do. . . They have very many questions. Mildred was going to ask first question of many ones, but the woman turned back and. . . disappeared.

'Millie, here's something wrong.' Maud was very concerned. Then she added quietly, 'She's a witch; she's rather a dark one.'

'In this case, give us the proofs.' Enid asked mistrustfully, stroking her new pet.

'I don't know concretely, but a good person wouldn't give an animal to unknown girls. Plus, she said nothing about it. Millie wanted to ask, but this woman vanished into thin air to avoid any questions being answered.'

'Maybe, she was very busy, who knows?' The pet's new owner didn't worry even a bit.

The woman didn't disappeared completely. It might seem that she knows much more than anybody could imagine. Few seconds later after she leaved the girls, she appeared almost behind Constance Hardbroom and Imogen Drill.

She said quietly, followed the witches, 'These girls needed to learn not trust strangers. They didn't and it was so good for me. That girl almost spoiled my insidious plan.'

Two Cackle's teachers were talking to each other, and heard nothing.

The woman followed them a bit, and few seconds later, she disappeared from the park.

XXX

'It was a good day, was it?' Constance asked when they had returned home.

'It was bloody brilliant, and if think about all the books we had won and look forward to read especially. However, we hadn't a wonderful opportunity which we have already. . .'

After they shared a kiss, the witches could do what they needed, including dinner.

'What you want to do now?' Imogen asked after dinner and smirked.

'The same.'

'What this unknown "the same" is?'

'I'll be very happy with anything you want.'

'Even if I want to do it right here at this very moment? You will not mind anyway?'

'Maybe, but the bedroom seems more appealing.'

Yes, it seemed so for both of them, and the women spend in the bed over an hour.

'My believable girlfriend, we must sleep now, don't we?'

'Not until I'll say how strongly I love you and how wonderfully you make me feel every time. My believable girlfriend, you're the best.'

'Thank you, dear; in this case, good night.'

'Good night.'

XXX

Meanwhile, the Cackle's pupils headed home. Enid promised Mildred to call every day, if something will happen especially. The girl didn't think about such a thing, but Millie insisted.

'Don't try to call me.' Maud decided to act as if she doesn't care at all. 'I warned you.' In spite of anything, she knew— is something bad will happen, she'll be there to help.

'Everything will be alright. I don't even know why Millie wants me to call.'

XXX

Few days everything with fluffy animal was almost good. Apart from it being cranky and bite Enid few times when she tried to take the food away which it wanted to grab from a table. Also, this creature was going to the kitchen every night and stole as much food as it could find.

Enid decided to hide food better.

However, few days later. . .

'Millie, can you come here? I want to show you something interesting.' Enid called her friend.

'What have happened?'

'Nothing to worry about. This fluffy thing turned into a cocoon.'

'A cocoon?! What we should do?'

'Keep an eye on it, I suppose.'

'I don't care how Maud reacted; she has to be there too.'

'I don't think she'll change her mind so quickly. Nothing bad happened.'

'I'll try; I suppose we'll need her help now.'

Mildred called Maud and told what she had heard from Enid.

Maude was surprised no less than her friend.

'A cocoon?! I knew there's something there. What will be next? No, I don't very blame you, Millie, but. . .'

'Can you help us? Please.'

'Us? No, you mean I have to help Enid who couldn't think about anything except this unknown fluffy creature which seemed cute for both of you.'

'What should we do?'

'Next time, you both will think twice before make a decision so quickly.'

'You'll not help?'

'Don't you know I don't leave you if something happens?'

'Yes.' Mildred have seen hope.

'I am going right to Enid. See me there.'

'Thank you Maud. You're the best friend.'

'You both had to say it when I gave you a good advice. It may be late now.'

Two hours later, the girls were in Enid's room and observed the cocoon, in which this creature turned recently.

During the whole day, nothing happened to this cocoon. But who knows what will be soon or later?

Maud and Mildred were home, and none of them had any idea what were going on.

Enid didn't know anything too; because she was sleeping. Happily for her, she was left alone by her parents who decided to travel a bit during their holidays.

Early in the morning, Enid Nightshade heard a loud noise. She opened her eyes and almost cried with fear.

There was no cocoon and no fluffy animal which this thing was before. There, not far from her bed, was a big dangerous creature who stared at the girl. There, in its look Enid saw desire either bite her as if she was a rag doll, or eat her as if she was a delicate meal which this gluttonous creature wanted to eat. The witch was unable to think about food which her 'fluffy pet' would prefer. If the situation wasn't so dangerous, the girl wouldn't know how to feed this creature. Alas, as she realised almost at once, nothing will stop it from having whatever it will want to eat.

Very soon, the sun started shine brightly, and the dangerous animal was caught by a sun ray. The creature roared, closed eyes, and did lay right there where it had stood. Eventually, it had slept.

'Very well,' Enid concluded. 'It may means that it don't-know-what afraid of bright light. Maud, you were right absolutely.'

When it was nine A.M., Enid couldn't resist any more. She called Maud and then Mildred and told what happened.

Soon, the girls were in Enid's room again and looked at the big dangerous animal which happily for them, was very asleep and couldn't do anything bad.

Many hours later, when dawn had come, the creature awoken. The girls tried to lure it in the cage they created in this day. Their attempt succeeded. However, less than five minutes later, the cage had been broken, and the creature was free and very angry.

The girls had nothing except run out from the house. They tried to close the front door in front of the animal, but the creature was stronger. They couldn't even use magic; because people were near, and they were afraid of side-effect of few spells they wanted to cast.

When they had realised there has no other solution of the problem except give the creature much food, Enid entered home from the back door (which to her relief wasn't locked) and feed the creature.

The unknown animal became not dangerous, but the girls knew it won't last long. During this time, two other witches called home and asked parents to stay with Enid. Happily, both Maud and Mildred's parents allowed them to spend few days in Enid's house. If any of these four adults knew even a bit about what happened and was going to happen. . . They would go to there and brought their daughter back and called to other parents who would do the same, and maybe saved Enid too.

It was very dark outside. The creature didn't going to sleep at all, but the girls looked very appealing for it to be eaten. Friends realised what was going on in its mind, and were very afraid. They decided to run away and try to hide somewhere.

The girls ran using unknown paths, but any time they looked back, the creature followed them.

It was about twelve A.M. when the girls saw a house. They didn't know who lives here. They needed to hide and were sure this house will help them in it.

They were near the back door which, to their relief, wasn't closed. The witches ran in the house and closed the door at once.

Meanwhile in the house. . .

'Dear, what's going on?' Constance Hardbroom (it was she) asked Imogen Drill.

'I don't know, but suppose we're not alone in this house.'

'I'll go to see.' The brunette witch leaved the bed, put on the robe and wanted to go out.

'How about me?' I don't let you to go to there alone.'

'In this case, you have to hurry, but please put on something that whoever is here wouldn't realise what's going on between us.'

'All right. And what have been interrupted too.' A minute later, Imogen followed Constance.

They were in between of a hot snogging session when they were forced to stop. It was about to turn into much more, but invasion not let them to do what they very wanted to do.

It took not much time to realise who appeared in the house.

'You?!' Miss Hardbroom couldn't believe whom she was seeing.

When Miss Drill had come to them, the girls almost fainted. 'What's going on?' Each of them thought. They said nothing, but their faces 'said' exactly this.

'What's going on? Can you explain it to us?' Imogen asked strictly. 'I visited Miss Hardbroom, and we didn't plan to have any unwilled visitors here.'

They didn't wanted even think about what would happened if the girls would see what was going on between them and what they dared to interrupt. They might not worry if it would be Amelia Cackle or even Davina Bat. These two women knew how much of free time they spent together studying when Imogen was Cackle's pupil and Constance was her form mistress. But there, in front of them, were standing their three scared pupils who won't know anything about their teachers.

None of neighbours cared about what was going between two women, but the witches didn't want any of pupils were concerned.

Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill, we're very sorry, but we have escaped from a big monster who will be here any minute.

'I suppose we can blame Enid Nightshade or. . .'

'No,' Maud interrupted, 'Enid is the one whom we have to blame. '

'I wanted that exchange too,' Mildred confessed, feeling herself very guilty.

'That exchange? What have happened?'

Maud started to spoke, 'We were in the park, well, you know, there was the fair about which knew everybody at Cackles. . .'

Two older witches exchanged glances, meaning 'They were there too.' Each of them thought the same; although they didn't know it, 'I wasn't mistaken when I thought I saw the trio in the park.'

'. . .as we realised, this dangerous creature is going to eat us. We're very sorry, Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill.' The girl finished.

'Firstly, Maud, you're a last person of the trio who should apologise.' Imogen said.

'Secondly, we have to decide what to do.' Constance added.

'Thirdly, I suppose, the creature will be there in any moment, so we have to stop taking and should start to act.' Imogen finished her girlfriend's words.

If the girls weren't in such a situation, they might think about why their teachers completed each other words so well. No, they wouldn't have thought about them as a couple, they would ask themselves why their teachers almost read each other's mind and able to continue each other words almost at once.

'It's here!' Enid said by almost trembling voice when she had seen this creature looking in the window at them. It looked very dangerously. It opened its mouth, showing sharp teeth, and it was drooling, looking not at three girls only, but it looked at two adults also.

The creature was very excited. Even if it could think like a person, it realised that its goal was less than what it received almost.

'Oh, Hecate, it's a gremlin.' Constance Hardbroom classified the creature quickly.

Imogen looked at the huge animal attentively. 'Yes, it's a gremlin.'

They both were afraid, but didn't want to show. It was not because they didn't want to look weak. All five witches had to gather all the courage to be winners of this fight which was about to happen.

'In this case, we have to do so. . . ' Miss Hardbroom said in few minutes. 'A gremlin's afraid of bright light; therefore we'll turn the lights on.'

The witch also went to bedroom and come back with a lamp.

'Additional light is what we need.' Miss Drill commented. It was electricity; because magic doesn't use for trivial and selfish purposes.

The gremlin stepped back at once.

That bright light in the morning wasn't as bright as what the witches had done.

The creature couldn't think; however something was going on in its mind.

The creature decided to destroy the wiring, and it started to climb up the house. It took quietly long time; because the building wasn't made for climbing.

The gremlin didn't give up. It needed to reach the roof. Few hours later, after it had slid many times, the creature appeared on the roof.

As soon as the animal touched the wires, it was hit by electricity.

Very soon, the creature fell on the ground, groaning loudly.

Eventually, it decided to try something else. The gremlin looked around and saw a lake in about a mile away. The animal was very tired, so it walked slowly to the water.

'Oh no! If the gremlin will reach the lake and appear in the water, its size and strength will increase very strongly.' Constance said. 'We haven't let it to come to the water.'

Five witches left the house almost immediately.

They followed the creature and come closely to it.

The gremlin felt the people and decided to deal with the witches at first and go to the water later; because its desire to eat was stronger.

The witches run back to the house, and the creature followed them.

When people reached the building, they started to run around it, not let the creature to eat them.

It was far more dangerously than any P.E. lesson.

'It had to stop very soon, or the gremlin will eat us eventually,' everyone thought.

It happened very accidentally. The sun started to shine so brightly that everybody would became blind at once if they wouldn't stop running and close their eyes.

The witches looked back. What did they see? There wasn't gremlin any more. It was a very big lump, which was melting very quickly. Finally, there was nothing except a big puddle which will disappear soon. The sun will take care about it.

'The fight is over,' Imogen Drill summed up.

'Yes, but it wouldn't have started if one girl didn't act so stupid.' Constance Hardbroom said discontentedly.

'I warned Enid; I didn't believe that strange woman.' Maud said.

'At first, a cat turned into a monkey, then a gremlin. What will be next?' Miss Hardbroom asked strictly, looking at scared Enid when they were in the house.

'I suppose this lesson taught you very well,' Imogen added.

'Yes, Miss Drill.' The girl couldn't even think about something a bit similar to happen.

'You promise?' The Potions teacher needed a confirmation.

'Of course, Miss Hardbroom; it was terribly.'

'You had listened to Maud.' The Flying teacher said.

'It was my fault too,' Mildred confessed sadly.

Imogen Drill looked at Maud Moonshine, 'You did the right thing. I am proud of you, Maud.' The teacher smiled to her pupil.

'Thank you, Miss Drill,' the girl replied and smiled back.

XXX

Everything bad was over. Two witches were alone again.

'I think we should have a personal reward for being winners of this fight.'

'What it will be concretely?' Constance knew very well what her beloved girlfriend meant, but she wanted to tease her a bit.

'Go to bed and I'll say you everything.'

'You won't show me this?'

'I _may_ show, but. . .'

'. . . but you ran out of energy,' the brunette finished. She wanted to hear a completely opposite reply which will lead to what they both wanted undoubtedly.

'I'll never run out of energy if I'll have a reward which depends on it.'

'Yes? In this case, you have to prove your words. I don't believe them.'

'Are you joking?' Imogen didn't want to put up with what she had heard. It was not about disbelief; it was unwillingness being not a winner in teasing. In spite of this, she decided to use her turn. 'You didn't know what I want to do as a reward concretely.'

'I do know it very well.'

'No, dear, you don't know. It will be something special.'

Constance almost said, 'Stop teasing me. We'll get this reward right now, no matter what it will be.' However, she restrained herself.

'You want to win this battle of teasing?'

'Actually, it doesn't matter. The reward is what important for us. It will be very, very good, I promise. Plus, before unwilling invasion of the girls, something was about to happen, but what was before, was only a wonderful preparation.

'In this case, I left nothing to say, except confirm your winning. Anyway, I look forward to have this reward; if it has something in common with a certain wonderful blonde witch especially.'

'It will have very many in common with a certain wonderful brunette witch too.'

'Yes, we both shall be involved in it.'

Few minutes later, two happy women entered a bedroom, and soon they were lying in the bed.

'Your teases turned into a bloody brilliant reward.' Constance said over an hour later.

'I can say absolutely the same.'

'Yes, but it was you who suggested to have this reward. It was really a bit differently than what we like.'

'I tried it to be very special. If say about you, your attempts were great.'

'I am at your service.' Constance decided to use this phrase again; because she knew it had a very good effect. 'Your attempts was great too, darling.'

In spite of it was about eight A.M., the witches decided to sleep. They needed it after what they went through during that sleepless night.

XXX

Constance and Imogen spent the rest of the holidays without any unexpected fights or unwilling adventures. The fact that they needed to leave home and come back to Academy, not seemed very bad. Two teachers will have free time at Cackle's too as always. Really, if you want something and there has a way to have it, you must not miss the opportunity.

XXX

Author's note: most of the monster's part took from the request, so if here are any errors (towards the animal), they're requester's ones.


End file.
